LA PESADILLA DE SESSHOMARU
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: FANFIC CREADO EN GRUPO COMO REGALO PARA LIRIO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS - Sesshomaru Taisho es un serio maestro de matemáticas que tendrá muchos problemas con Kagome Higurashi, su irreverente estudiante más problemática.


**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTO PARA SALUDAR, ANIMAR Y ENTRETENER A LIRIO, UNA QUERIDA AMIGA DE GRUPO QUE CUMPLE AÑOS EL 5 DE DICIEMBRE. :3**

* * *

"**LA PESADILLA DE SESSHOMARU TAISHO"**

* * *

CLAUDIA GAZZIERO:

Sesshomaru Taisho entró al salón de clases como todas las mañanas pero esta vez algo iba diferente. Esa chica alborotadora no estaba. Desde que había llegado, Kagome Higurashi, una revoltosa chica de cabello azabache y ojos pardos, se había empeñado en que él la viera. ¡Y por supuesto que la veía! La veía todo el día desordenando a la clase, provocando carcajadas y arruinando la seriedad con la que acostumbraba a mantener la clase. ¡Era genial que hubiera faltado!

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y la persona a quien menos quería ver, entró por la puerta como si se tratara de una diva.

— ¡Buenos días, profesor Taisho! —saludó, mientras los chicos empezaban a lanzar piropos y a comentar lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana.

Era cierto, la chica no era fea, pero su personalidad lo arruinaba todo, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en silencio un momento? No conocía su cara en perfecta armonía, siempre estaba bromeando y moviéndose. Su belleza no podía apreciarse para nada. A Sesshomaru no le gustaban esa clase de personas. Para él, una mujer era bella sólo cuando su personalidad era pausada.

* * *

NIDIA SWEET

"Buenos días, Higurashi, toma asiento", expreso el joven profesor, con un deje de molestia oculta, con su voz gruesa de barítono. El día fuera de la institución, era particularmente apacible, con el astro rey adornando la bóveda matutina, aquello le parecía muy apacible al profesor Tashio, que dirigió de nuevo con suma sutileza, sus orbes doradas hacia la muchacha. Esa chica de cabellera azabache, con aquellos ojos de matiz chocolate, de la misma gama del suculento manjar, que le provoca sensaciones irrisorias, que él no terminaba de aceptar, porque él era un profesor, tenía una cierta autoridad en el aula de clases, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos, ni pensar siquiera en involucrarse con sus alumnos, especialmente con una joven, que tenía un personalidad ponderada de energía, que no sabía apreciar la tranquilidad de los momentos, ni estar serena, cuando se le indicaba.

Era una cierta molestia en algunos casos. Entorno sus ojos ámbar como los de una gacela, soltando un paulatino suspiro en el proceso, mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, se frotaba con insistencia la sien de su cabeza, para calmar su exasperación. Se giró sobre su cuerpo, para quedar frente al ancho pizarrón, para dar comienzo a la clase de matemáticas.

"Sí, profesor", palabras dichas con una estrecha revancha encubierta, pero eran suave melodía para él, de un modo ilusorio que ponía a prueba su cordura. En un instante, la muchacha hizo un mohín rápido con sus labios, en forma de un delicado botón rosado y atravesó lo que le quedaba de camino hacia su asiento, con el movimiento de sus suaves curvas, cuan danza de las misteriosas doncellas celestiales.

Al situarse en su asiento, que se encontraba en la segunda fila junto con sus amigas, sus ojos antecedidos por el largo abanico de pestañas,no pudieron evitar disimuladamente, recorrer ávidamente a su profesor, parpadeando solo lo necesario, para no delatar su traviesa observación de reojo. Kagome sonrió absorta, sobre la oscilación que hacía la mano del profesor, al trazar en la superficie rugosa de la pizarra, los algoritmos matemáticos, que ya llevaba una semana, intentando él enseñarles. La joven Higurashi se inclinó un poco más sobre su pupitre, apoyándose en sus delgados brazos, en lo que volteaba lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, para susurrar un leve comentario de toque vivaracho, hacia sus compañeras íntimas, mientras se dibujaba una tez juguetona en su rostro, al haber llegado a la conclusión, de que la estricta rutina del catedrático Sesshomaru, casi nunca variaba, pero si lo veía de modo superficial, el profesor era apuesto.

Al admitir que ese larga y pesada cortina de hebras plateadas que caía sobre su ancha espalda, sostenida en una baja coleta, le dada un toque enigmático a él, que lo hacía irresistible, al igual que su delicado rostro anguloso, que hacia juego con sus ojos dorados, que sacudían frenéticamente su corazón, su entidad femenina.

Kagome deslizo su mano hacia su cuaderno de apuntes, abriéndolo rápidamente, sin poder evitar que una ligera risilla sagaz, saliera de ella. Ese sonido audible, que viajo hasta los oídos del joven de cabellera platinada, quién frunció el ceño, sintiendo cierta discrepancia con aquella alumna, al mismo tiempo, que se detenía de plasmar los números, bajo el aroma del deslizante plumón. Sesshomaru volteo su cabeza con gracia, con sus ámbar buscando los de ella, para atraparlos, para sostenerle la mirada con una grácil intensidad que logro que la joven de orbes caoba, contuviera el aliento. Él estaba muy molesto.

Un violento temblor recorrió a la joven, que se enhebró en toda la extensión de su columna, cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor, se alejaba de su escritorio, para acercarse a ella. Arrastrándose las sensaciones, lentamente amenazadoras, pero agiles e impropias, que ya debían ser alimentos para el bajo fuego que se despertó en su vientre, a la latente necesidad entre ellos, que parecía que podría hacer ebullición en cualquier santiamén. La chica presionó sus labios juntos, apreciando que las piernas las sentía como guijarros, que hasta podría finalizar en el latigazo de calor que circulaba por su cuerpo de adolescente.

* * *

Jeniffer (Sery T.)

-"Veo que tiene algo _muy_ interesante por decir, Higurashi."- Menciono con severidad y elegancia. No, definitivamente no permitiría que esa chiquilla del demonio lo sacara de casillas.

Sin embargo no podía negarlo, a pesar de todo su alboroto y esas condenadas mañas de querer llamar su atención y le privara de los momentos del tan anhelado silencio en su clase, le encontraba cierto sentido a lo que la chica hacia o decía… ese sentido del cual estaba tan consiente, no tenía en su vida cotidiana… y preciso, ella era la rutina que no quería acabar.

Le daba su pelea, claro, Sesshomaru Taisho adora la pelea, porque adora ganar, y él da pelea porque sabe ganar y siempre va a hacerlo… ¿Cierto?

-"Más interesante que esas caricaturas en el tablero… Umh…"- contesto altaneramente la azabache, mientras hacia un ademan de pensador –"SEP…"- canturreo.

En toda la clase hubo murmullos. El platinado no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, esa chiquilla era una altanera y eso le iba a salir muy caro. ¿Intentaba jugar con fuego? Pues él le demostraría que podría quemarse…

-"¿Pues he de suponer que le gustan mucho las caricaturas?"- hablo con sorna. –"Pues es un gusto patético, solo los ignorantes se refugiarían en tales cosas…"- Menciono con malicia, y dirigió una vez más su penetrante mirada a la pequeña azabache, quien había dejado su acomodo y lo miraba estupefacta.

"Perfecto", pensó; y con una mirada callo al resto de estudiantes y en cuestión de segundos tenía la mano puesta en el pizarrón… calma y paz… pero todo lo sintió eterno, mas no se dio cuenta de un rápida revancha. Y es que, damas y caballeros, Sesshomaru no sabía que el orgullo de su "indefensa" estudiante y su mente maliciosa, podía ser peor que la suya.

-"Que mi gusto por usted sea patético… Umh, he de admitirlo... _Profesor_."- contestó con picardía. Haciendo énfasis en su profesión.

Nadie ignoraba que si había fuego, a Higurashi Kagome le encantaba avivar las llamas… después de todo para nadie –casi– era un secreto la gran simpatía que compartía la Higurashi para con ese monstruo de profesor; después de todo, era la única clase en donde se hacía notar.

Se tensó, incluso el ambiente; silencio sepulcral.

_-"Esa chiquilla, ¿Acaso se me esta…?"- _trago fuerte, intentando reconocer que su rostro era tan impasible como siempre antes de darle la cara –"¿_Declarando…?"- _

Quiso ser suave, pero al ver esa socarrona sonrisa, algo en él se desboco (si es que más se podía) y en su interior la sangre comenzaba a ser agua hirviendo.

-"Admite que yo le gusto"- afirmo.

Todos la observaron, entonces, a ella.

-"Cuando no se pone como perro rabioso, sí."- Respondió con sorna. Y muchos tuvieron que morderse la lengua, incluso taparse la boca con ambas manos, para no soltar una risotada.

-"¿Perro rabioso?"- Enarco una ceja; dejando sus implementos olvidados en el escritorio.

Y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos; por alguna razón supo que no era por el rumbo de la conversación, él ignoraba que a ella le gustaba precisamente esa mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

-"Sip… porque es que cuando entra al salón parece un tierno y sumiso cachorrito… plateadito, de ojos bonitos, casi blanquito, tornadito… y muy encantador."- dijo ella, ya sumida en sus fantasías, haciendo ademanes de tener algo entre sus manos.

Sonó el timbre y el aula quedó vacía… de alumnos, más no de dos portadores de guerra.

-"Así que mis ojos son lindos…"- instigo el ambarino.

-"No por nada le sostengo la mirada."- respondió altanera, saliendo de su puesto.

Ninguno se daba cuenta que a cada que respondían, daban un paso, acercándose cada vez más…

-"Interesante… ¿Plateadito?"- Continúo él. Creía que era absurdo, pero es que ella era tan ridículamente interesante…

-"Su cabello tiene un hermoso color… profesor."- Dijo ella sin dejar su mirada burlesca. Él ignoraba el tumulto de emoción que quería salir del pecho de Kagome.

-"¿Blanquito?"

-"Su piel me encanta, sobre todo su color. Y si me pregunta por lo del torneado, hasta usted se daría aires de macho con ese cuerpazo de modelo… _profe."_- Estaban a cuatro pasos de distancia, ella con sus brazos como jarra y su mirada picara junto con su dulce sonrisa.

El sonrió, altanero como nunca, como siempre… y eso, eso era peligroso, ella lo sabía.

-"Patético"- resonó y fue a su asiento –"noventa ejercicios de mi clase, para el final de la jornada…"- fue interrumpido, y por algo que no se esperaba…

-"O ¿si no que?"- reto ella. –"¿Qué me daría si los hago en una hora?"-

-"No tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos Higurashi…"- pronuncio él, sin querer, acercándose al rostro de la chica.

-"Mas bien, al cachorro le dio miedo y no tuvo de otra que irse con la cola entre las patas, porque tuvo miedo de una alumna de preparatoria."-_ ¡Sí!_ Burló en su mente, había dado en el blanco.

-"Cual es el trato"- acepto. No, él no era ningún miedoso y una enana de quinta no lo iba a humillar.

* * *

Alex (Akari Yumei)

—Tiene que dar una clase completa, no, más bien, tiene que dar todo un día de clases vestido de un sexy Santa Claus —soltó, directa, sin vergüenza ni pelos en la boca.

Por un momento Sesshomaru pareció cambiar su expresión retadora. Un segundo, el cual Kagome notó y se regocijó por dentro, su sonrisa orgullosa no dejaba su rostro y sus ojos mantenían contacto constante con su querido profesor.

Al fin, el joven de cabello plata respondió, seca y decididamente:

—Acepto.

— ¡Bien! —se carcajeó la joven de cabello negro, el mayor no supo decir nada ante eso.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Higurashi?

—Oh nada —se burló con descaro.

La azabache disfrutaba torturar a quien estaba frente a ella, no se arrepentía de nada, la mirada y la voz desafiante y ruda de él valían la pena. Su adrenalina subía, la de él también. Kagome continuó con su divertida y deliciosa burla:

—Estoy ansiosa de ver cómo el guapo profesor ante mí, se viste no como un Santa normal, sino como uno de torneado cuerpo y de ambarina y matadora mirada.

—De acuerdo —un reto algo abrumador, pero su orgullo le impedía ver la capacidad mental de la chica, curiosamente eso le atraía en demasía— una hora, si cumples me visto como un "Sexy Santa Claus".

El trato estaba hecho ya. El triunfo previo se lo llevaba Kagome, tenía a su querido y guapo profesor comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Karen (kagomexsiempre)

La malicia en el rostro de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar. Era una apuesta de lo más fácil de ganar y eso era porque el dulce, exquisito y encantador profesor no tenía la menor idea que su padre había sido un gran físico-matemático, inteligente y dedicado; y sobretodo que esa herencia en particular estaba en cada célula de su ser ya que era inculcada desde sus primero años de vida, esa apuesta era de ella.

Aprovechando que estaban solos el peliplata se sentó encima del escritorio cruzando sus brazos, el alumnado desaparecía minutos atrás tratando de evitar que la furia del profesor Taisho cayera sobre ellos también, mientras que Kagome se disponía a devorar aquellas difíciles "caricaturas" del pizarrón.

Pensó en cada número, en cada fórmula, en cada complicación que podía tener especialmente al recordar que ése problema precisamente era aquel que a su padre le había llevado muchas horas en resolver.

Cada clase siempre pasaba de lo más lento, contando los segundos como si fueran horas, pero 55 minutos después de aceptar la apuesta parecían que se confundían con 5 minutos "_Todo es relativo_" pensó frustrada al ver como Sesshoumaru reflejaba una sonrisa de victoria al saber cómo su alumna fracasaría irremediablemente.

El profesor buscó en unos libros encontrando los ejercicios perfectos para que su alumna pasara por lo menos una semana resolviendo los 90 que tendría de castigo por perder aquel reto. Cuando levantó su mirada al concluir la hora —de ser un hombre cualquiera que expresaba sus sentimientos— lo más lógico era que su quijada se estrellara directamente con el suelo ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo esa chiquilla del demonio que lo sacaba de sus casillas había podido resolver el más complicado de los problemas? ¡Inclusive a él le había costado resolverlo en su tiempo!

— ¿Entonces, _Profesor_? —sentenció ella con tal picardía que se podía reflejar en todo su cuerpo.

—Entonces Srita. Higurashi... —prosiguió mordiéndose internamente la lengua ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a él!—... Usted es la ganadora.

Kagome sonrió triunfante, aquel "as" bajo su manga le daba la victoria irremediablemente. Le entregó un papel en donde indicaba su la dirección de su apartamento. Aquel mismo día cobraría su reto, el "sexy Santa Claus" le entregaría sus regalos antes de Nochebuena.

* * *

LAURA POU

Así que su traviesa alumna quería jugar eh; bueno el jugaría. ¡Oh! claro que lo haría, él le daría juego, un juego MUY DURO. Sonrió perversamente ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente. ¿Estaría lista su dulce colegiala? ¿O su regalo sería demasiado grande para ella?

Kagome al ver aquella poderosa aura emanando del cuerpo robusto de 1.90 metros de solido musculo de su adorado profesor, temió haber ido demasiado lejos con su apuesta. Sentía como su valentía inicial se iba evaporando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sesshomaru notó al instante el cambio repentino en el humor de ella y no dudó un instante en tomar ventaja de ello.

Acercándose lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su cuello: –Dime Kagome, ¿has sido una buena niña? O ¿tendré que castigarte mucho hoy? –Susurró contra la suave y cremosa piel de ella.

La azabache dio un sonoro suspiro preguntándose si realmente tendría el valor para disfrutar de su dulce recompensa. Después de todo el era su maestro, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Cómo tendría que comportase luego? Muchas interrogantes pasaron por su mente, todos llegando a la misma conclusión.

_-¡Al carajo! ¿Quién dijo miedo?_ –Pensó la pelinegra.

Ella era Kagome Higurashi, ella nunca huía de un reto, ni de una aventura. Que la maten primero si se perdía la oportunidad de ver a su profe en cueros.

Así que en actitud muy desafiante y viéndolo directamente al rostro le soltó: -Bueno profesor Taisho, espero que no que su castigo sea muy bueno, porque este año me he portado muy mal. Y con eso partieron rumbo al apartamento…

* * *

7. Breen Martínez

Al llegar al departamento, Kagome le dijo a Sesshomaru que esperara en lo que ella buscaba aquel traje con el que pagaría por haber perdido contra ella. Llegó a su habitación y removió entre los cajones hasta que lo hayo, nunca pensó que aquel traje le serviría para algo _así._

Luego volvió a la sala dónde su querido profesor la esperaba —Aquí tiene— Le entrego aquel traje en sus manos. Sesshomaru lo tomó y se encamino lejos de la visión de ella para cambiarse, ¿Ella quería jugar? Pues le enseñaría que pudo haber perdido una batalla, pero claro que esta vez no perdería la guerra.

Kagome espero sentada en el sofá, ¿Quién iba a decir que pronto vería a su profesor con ese traje? Estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que solo sintió cuando la luz de la estancia dónde ella estaba era apagada repentinamente, solo la luz de la luna la alumbraba ¿Pero qué pasaba? Se preguntó. Por el rabillo del ojo se le hizo ver una sombra, así que camino hacia la escalera dónde lo había visto ¿su sorpresa? No había nadie, absolutamente nadie, quedo desconcertada.

Pero Sesshomaru tenía otra idea en mente, estaba junto a la pared, observando atentamente a su joven alumna ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? Con las luces apagadas aquello sería mucho más interesante…Y divertido. Cuando capto que ella estaba punto de voltearse se colocó detrás de ella, sintió cómo ella se sobresaltaba y volteaba a verlo. Él sonrió. Kagome capto con la poca luz que se filtraba de la luna el traje que llevaba su profesor, un bóxer color rojo de seda satinada que enmarcaba sus glúteos y llevaba un gorro rojo del tamaño adecuado de su cabeza. Ella nunca hubiera imagino que su profesor se vería tan bien con aquel traje.

En un movimiento rápido Sesshomaru jalo la muñeca de la azabache, jalando su brazo hacia atrás, para inmovilizarla, para finalmente poder ponerle el antifaz. _"¿De dónde saco eso?" _fue el pensamiento de Kagome pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió aquel hormigueo en su estómago, sintió cómo él empezaba a aspirar el aroma de su cabello, que olía a frutas y a Jazmín. Kagome pudo percibir más cercanía por el aroma varonil de su profesor, un aroma exótico, que la enardece y logra que sus partes íntimas se mojen un poco.

Sesshomaru apoya con más fuerza su figura contra el cuerpo de su estudiante, mientras la chica con la mano libre se apoya al pie de la escalera y su otra mano, yacía tras su espalda, inmovilizada. Al parecer, a su profesor Sesshomaru, le gustaba dominar. El peli-plata volteó a la azabache, haciendo que su cara quedara contra el muro y él empezó a frotar insistentemente su parte intima contra el trasero de Kagome. Pues la falda que llevaba era delgada. Ella se apoyó aún más contra la madera de aquellas escaleras, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo, solo por el placer. Sesshomaru sonrió aún más y en un instante, jalo la otra mano de su estudiante para jalársela hacia atrás también y amarrarla con unas cuerdas que había por la escalera. Kagome soltó un grito de sorpresa y volteo hacia atrás con la respiración agitada, Claramente cubierta todavía con el antifaz. En el mismo tambaleo de que él la jalo la mano, casi cae, pero Sesshomaru, la tomo de las caderas y la sostuvo, al mismo tiempo le susurró al oído: —Has sido una niña muy mala Higurashi, voy a castigarte.

* * *

EXTRA 1: Jeniffer-Sery J.R. Taisho.

Y si que le gustaba dominar; las sensaciones, los aromas, las "caricias"… Su voz; a este hombre lo habían enseñado y acostumbrado a tener el poder. No, no definitivamente, ella había ganado esta apuesta era para tenerlo bajo su dominio, no al revés.

¿El creía que ella no podía jugar? Pues vale, los niños siempre suelen tener _más y mejor imaginación que cualquier adulto existente._

Para Sesshomaru no fue difícil encontrar la habitación de su alumna, después de todo, el nombre de esta, estaba pegado en letras notoriamente mayúsculas sobre la puerta caoba; la recostó sobre la cama, ni muy suave ni demasiado brusco, lo justo como para poder enseñarle quien era él. Jugo con sus labios, mas no los besó, bajó por su cuello aspirando ese dulce aroma…

Pero aquí había algo raro, sí se estremecía, pero un ligero temblor lo hizo reaccionar… ella, estaba riendo.

Y de pronto la habitación se lleno de carcajadas.

_"Ríe dulce" _Fue lo que pensó. Pero luego callo en cuenta de su situación y su enojo comenzaba a dar rienda suelta. -"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- murmuró, quitándole su obstáculo visual.

-"Profesor, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin meter una mujer a la cama?"- este abrió sus ojos como nunca, y ella se dio por bien servida, este hombre no iba a tomar el control de la situación, situación que era fruto de su esfuerzo como premio por su "Buena" conducta.

-"Eres virgen."- afirmo y la sentó en la cama, ella se removió y el instintivamente le quito la cuerda. -"¿Qué sabes tú?"-

-"Demasiado, tanto para saber que lo suyo es a la antigua; nada que complazca a sus alumnos."- instó ella, y una vez libre, lo tiró de espaldas quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

-"Tú vas a enseñarme ¿a mí?"- burló el ambarino, sin el beneficio de ocultar lo bien que se sentía.

-"El mundo dice que un maestro también aprende de su alumno… _Profesor Taisho__."-_ y se meció sobre él, sin dejar su pícara mirada y su tono burlesco.

El soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, si de una materia se tratase, estaba seguro que nunca iba a reprobar.

-"Sus clases son muy malas, _profe__,_ nunca se juega así con los labios, es de hacerse desear, algo como… esto…"- susurró con sorna y lo beso suave, separándose cada tanto y en su mente se daba una palmadita de victoria, porque al parecer lo estaba haciendo ceder.

"Esto es química, soy buena en química, ¿Quiere ver?... Qh, respóndame usted, profesor, ¿A que materia le corresponde la ley de "acción y reacción?". Y movió su pelvis suavemente sobre el miembro del ambarino y su gemido no se hizo esperar.

-"Eres buena Higurashi."- admitió, ya que ella no dejaba esos suaves pero provocadores movimientos. -"Habrás de estudiar modernismo y enseñármelo en persona."- dijo -"Buena, pero no lo suficiente…"- Y se invirtió la posición, ahora él estaba sobre ella.

-"Lo dice el hombre del gorrito."- se mofo y el ambiente se torno "común."

-"¿Qué tiene de malo el gorro?"- pregunto él, algo enojado. Si de algo estaba seguro, ella siempre le privaba de los buenos momentos.

-"Pareces osito de peluche en rebaja."- se burló Kagome.

-"¿Osito?"- se intrigo.

-"Estás gordo, ¿sabías? creí que eras más… no sé, ¿Escultural?"- siguió burlándose, el premio debía ser todo o nada.

-"¿Pero qué…?"- y entonces, capto la indirecta.

* * *

7. Breen Martínez.

— ¿Quieres probar lo qué este _gordo_ puede hacer? —La desafió, él nunca se dejaría vencer y menos por una _alumna_ que era mucho menor que él

Kagome se tensó al escuchar ese tono de voz de él, era el mismo que usaba cuando la regañaba, y el que tanto le gustaba, porque ¿Qué era más entretenido que sacar a Sesshomaru Taisho de sus cabales? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Volvió a reír, una risa que enfureció más al ambarino.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

Esa mujer podía ser su peor pesadilla cuando quería, siempre estaba dispuesta a arruinarle todo, ¿Cuándo se cansaría de tan estúpido juego?

— ¿Por qué no me deja que le enseñe, _profesor_? —Y de nuevo aquel tonito sínico de que ella podía más que él— Los alumnos podemos convertirnos en profesores, si queremos…

Y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, acercándolo cada vez más a ella, luego beso sus labios de una manera tan apasionada, porque ella le terminaría enseñando a él.

¿Qué importaba si fuera virgen? Eso no tenía nada que ver. Y tal vez eso era lo que le había enfurecido y seguiría enfureciendo, que una virgen le podía enseñar a él.

* * *

8- Zuryzadahy McGuire

"Voy a hacerte pagar por tus pequeños crímenes" afirmo sugestivamente la pelinegra sorprendiendo al profesor.

"No tienes pudor, ni aun encontrándote en esta situación ¿Verdad? Pareciera que lo disfrutas, como si esto fuera lo que quieres." La tomó del rostro y la beso de nuevo, con suma intensidad.

"Si…" le correspondió con la misma entrega, rozando con fiereza, los labios del peli-plateado con los suyos, causando en él una enorme sorpresa. La joven aprovechó el asombro del hombre y corrió hacia la puerta; estaba a punto de abrirla cuando sintió como una fuerte mano la jaló de nuevo atrayéndola al joven que ya se encontraba recostado en la cama. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que la pelinegra cayera sobre él. Ella si más porque luchar abrió las piernas y se sentó sobre sobre las piernas del hombre.

"No iras a ningún lado…"

El profesor enredó los dedos entre los cabellos de la chica y la besó. Kaogome, que trataba de forcejear haciéndose la difícil, sólo obtuvo incrementar más la excitación de su compañero pues pudo sentir como algo encontraba vida entre sus piernas.

"¿Y quién dijo que quería huir? ¿No sabes reconocer un buen juego?" Susurró mientras volvían a unir los labios cambiando el beso de uno forzado a uno peligrosamente encendido.

Kagome no se le hacía buena idea estar ahí tendida junto a la entrada de la habitación con la puerta abierta de par en par, y para colmo en el piso haciendo esa clase de cosas; alguien podía llegar y verlos, pero no podía negarse que la adrenalina se le iba al límite tan solo pensar que alguien entraría en cualquier instante. "Solo una vez, ¿Qué de malo puede pasar?" y se entregó al deseo quitándose la blusa.

Sesshomaru al ver la decisión de su estudiante al deshacerse de tan importante prenda se animó y deslizo las manos bajo la falda de la joven. Este sonrió, al sentir como la espalda de la joven se arqueaba dejando en contacto sus senos con el pecho desnudo de él, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

* * *

EXTRA 2: Nidia Sweet.

Permanecieron instantes así, tan férreamente tomándose, besándose y acariciándose con inquietud, liberando toda la pasión que gobernaba la entidad de sus organismos. Con la suave lámpara de la habitación, detallaba en la sombra, el rostro de ambos. No deseaban romper la conexión tan cercana que se había emanado, momentos atrás. El profesor acariciaba con sus suaves manos, llenándose de la entidad de Kagome, sus hombros, la espalda, los costados, subiendo hasta su níveo cuello.

Sus manos volvieron a la parte baja de sus muslos, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por la piel desnuda, acariciando el borde bajo de la ropa íntima de su estudiante. Sesshomaru se removió un poco bajo el cuerpo de la chica, para enderezarse ágilmente y continuar con los sensuales movimientos. Empezando por besar el cuello extendido de la joven, que se arqueaba bajo él, logrando que él esbozara una sonrisa traviesa.

Kagome estaba anhelando cada vez más, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón hacían una perdurable carrera, que la abstraía, soltando un suspiro ahogado, que obligó al hombre a apresarla con mayor ímpetu y ayudo a la joven, a quitarle la falda, arrojando la vestimenta fuera su campo de batalla de la pasión. Sus orbes ámbar, precisaron la pequeña braga que escondía un tesoro para él. La muchacha lo miraba, con sus ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, con un tono rosáceo por los intensos besos, el pecho agitado por la emoción y con una actitud tan dispuesta, que terminaron acalorando aún más, los pensamientos de mil maneras de como la tomaría.

"Eres atractiva, Higurashi" Le susurró, acariciando lentamente el estómago de ella, formando un círculo en su ombligo, reparando en que la muchacha hundía su vientre en espasmos por el contacto, así como, cerraba los ojos. "¿Te gusta?", le pregunto con la voz cargada de deseo, por ver que Kagome, con las mejillas arreboladas. La mano masculina siguió bajando, con sus elegantes dedos y perfilados, rozando de nuevo la ropa interior. La azabache ahogo un gemido, posicionando su mano sobre sus labios, en ese momento, Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla y deseó explorarla más, rozando el escaso vello que se atinaba bajo la prenda.

Ella lo miro con ojos suplicantes, ardiéndole la piel, consumiéndose por el fuego que la angustiaba. "Tómame, Sesshomaru" pronunciándolo con un hilo de voz agonizante, cuando sintió la erección de él, que se erigía en su ingle, bajo la prenda de seda. El montículo, se presionaba contra ella, causándole jadeos deleitables. Él quería sentir en plenitud, la desnudez de ambos, que sus cuerpos se reconocieran al instante, acoplándose bajo el aura de posibles amantes.

De repente, Sesshomaru escucho un fuerte chillido a lo lejos, que logro desconcentrarlo de la pasión con la estudiante. Observaba con un deje de impresión, como todo a su alrededor, se iba desvaneciendo, adquiriendo formas extrañas, como si se tratase de una pintura, con suaves pinceladas distorsionadas. Todos los muebles de la habitación, la luz y hasta ellos mismos, se volvían de formas imprecisas, como si fueran inmensas partículas en un cuenco de agua. Dejo de sentir la lisura de la cama, así como el cuerpo cálido de ella, para mostrarse en un lugar extenso, lleno de oscuridad, perdido en la inmensidad, sin sentir nada fijo donde tocar, hasta que una luz le pego de lleno en el rostro.

La figura masculina abrió de improvisto sus ojos, respirando agitado, removiéndose sobre su cama perfectamente acomodaba, tensándose de un modo impulsivo, al tener el mismo sueño que lo asaltaba en algunas madrugadas. Ese sueño que lo perseguía, desde hace un tiempo, más bien, cuando conoció por primera vez, a esa joven de cabellera azabache. Siempre empezaba de la misma manera y terminaba con el idéntico resultado, era muy frustrante.

Exclamando una exhalación sonora de sus delgados labios, mientras se sentaba en el lecho.

El maestro de cabellera platinada, se llevó una mano a su cabeza, gruñendo por lo bajo, con su voz arisca y gruesa. Tenía por resultado, una jaqueca. La pesadilla siempre era del mismo modo, aunque no era tan mala, pero la agitación por completar la pasión con la estudiante, era inevitable. Las ilusiones en su cabeza se le escabullían, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahogaba. Solo logrando casi sentir ilusoriamente, a aquella joven que lo volvía loco, aunque no fuera posible una relación, por los roles establecidos en el instituto. "Maldita sea", manifiesto con un gesto despreciativo, queriendo liberarse. Suspirando por enésima voz, se giró de lado, para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, en lo que establecía en su loca y sugerente mente, como actuaría en su carácter sutil e indiferente, hacia esa chiquilla que instintivamente, aturdía todos sus sentidos, desarmándolo en sus más recónditos sueños.

_Fin_

* * *

_NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: ¿Y? ¿Cómo nos quedó? Esperamos que no haya sido tan aberrante, de hecho.. organizarlo fue un verdadero caos, pero lo pasamos genial haciéndolo. No importan los resultados, lo importante es compartir y bueno... hacer un regalo común para Lirio. Lirio, esperamos que te haya gustado, te haya divertido un rato :) Todas quisimos participar para darte un detallito, aunque muchas no te conocen aún. Creo que por eso fue tan entretenido :)_

_Un abrazo a todas y nos leemos en el siguiente cumpleaños!_

_04/12/2013_


End file.
